


Quiet

by jordimeryle



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Bad Influences, I don't usually write this stuff, M/M, eheh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6759202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordimeryle/pseuds/jordimeryle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had one instruction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geekinlikeaboss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekinlikeaboss/gifts).



Quiet, that was his only instruction.   
Be quiet.  
Do you promise? Promise me.  
He could be quiet, he really could.  
Pacing the halls and giving physical nods or shakes of his head in answer, never addressing anything verbally, he tried very hard to stay quiet.  
Knowing there would be repercussions if he thought of speaking, he made himself scarce in a meeting with the troops, allowing Hux to speak in his ‘absence’ at the podium beyond. But, with his distance and his hiding in the shadows, he could hear all that was whispered. Most of it was about him and Hux, what happened behind closed doors. Most of it was false, but every once in a while, a nerve would be struck at the words and assumptions laced with truth, making his ears hot and his temper threatened. Still, they teased, unaware of how close Kylo Ren was. They spoke true words of punishments and pleas, of dressing up and dressing down, of things that should not grace the ears or the mouths of those in position as the troops were. Such nasty things…

At last, he had had his fill and his anger boiled to the very roots of his dark dark hair and he lashed out. Striking two troops as he growled in anger, he did not stop until all around him were knocked down or bleeding. Then he saw those eyes upon him and knew he had broken his silence and his promise. There would be punishment, that was known, and part of him longed for it. Turning on his heel and daring only once to look over his shoulder, he stormed to his chambers upon the ship, the sound of steady boot falls not far behind.

He sat on the bed and turned away from the door, stripping himself of hot clothing, his tantrum leaving him sweaty and red in the face. His back exposed and as pale as milk, he straightened at hearing the door close with a click.  
“That was very naughty of you, you know.” He heard, the voice of his master deep and low, slowly drawing every syllable out as he came near. “Do you know what bad little boys get?”

A shudder ran through him, running up and down his spine and he looked over his shoulder, dark eyes upon the gloves held in Hux’s hand. He knew, Kylo knew what would happen next. Standing quickly, he stood at attention until Hux sat on the bed and patted his lap with a sly smile that lit up his freckled face and made his hair look like the fires of Hell themselves. Bending over his lap slowly, Kylo awaited his punishments.  
“Count.” Hux spoke, his voice authoritative and alluring. “Every strike.”

SMACK


End file.
